Reality check
by Raulhtv
Summary: Hunter is a simple,21 year old who is sweet and generous. He has a hard time at work and can't take his normal life anymore until watches regular show and makes the wish of a lifetime.. He wakes up at the world of regular show..will he find his way back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so okay..this story is gonna be different..I mean come on "everybody gots a story..." This story is different but still regular show and I feel everyday with my life...so enjoy!**

Hunter white was a normal 21 year old guy who worked at fast food joint and hated his job.

Hunter was a sweet and generous. He was loyal and cared for others. He never got anything in exchanged until now...

Hunter was working the cash register and the line was really long.

A fat man came up and look furious at hunter "hey what the hell was the hold up man!" He said.

Hunter bit his lip "I-I uhh I'm sorry sir we've been having trouble with our grills lately.." Hunter explained.

The fat guy started turning red "I don't care about those fucking grills I want my burgers!" He yelled.

Hunter turned around and rolled his eyes.

He looked at the clock and went to his boss "sorry my shift is gone."

Hunter ran out the joint and drive away in his crappy car.

He finally arrived to his apartment and went to his couch.

He sat down and turned his ps3 on for Netflix. He began to search up cartoons and looked up regular show.

Hunter began to smile "hopefully my favorite show will take my mind off work.." He said.

Hunter clicked the "meteor moves" episode and began to watch it.

He started watching Mordecai and Margaret about to kiss.

Mordecai and Margaret are in the diamond glass thing.

Margaret looks around "Mordecai..where are we?" She said.

Mordecai was nervous and said "right were I wanna be.." He said and smiled. The crystals brought them both together and they began to kiss.

Hunter was excited everytime "awww yeah get some Mordecai!" He giggled.

He watched a few episodes later till "steak me Amadeus."

Hunter was getting mad at Margaret "aww what the hell Margaret he loved you and you reject him! Fuck you!" He screamed.

Hunter later just "ughh Mordecai and Rigby's job is soo easy and fun. They have soo much adventures..I wish I was apart of regular show...I would make it be worth my wild..." He said.

Hunter slowly began to get sleepy and closed his eyes.

He heard thunder and felt a earthquake which began to rumble and a picture frame hit hunters head.

Hunter slowly opened his eyes and remained closed. He started hearing voices.

"Dude I think he's dead.." He heard a short raccoon say.

Someone began to kick him "I think he's just passed out.." A bluejay say.

Hunter began opening his eyes "ughh where am I?" He said.

They both backed away "whoa he's alive..umm hey dude you have to leave from the park.." The bird said.

Hunter got a better look of them "ughh Mordecai..Rigby?" He said.

Mordecai and Rigby backed away "whoa dude Mordecai he knows us?" Rigby said.

Mordecai helped hunter up "umm hey there guy..how do you know us?" He asked.

Hunter didn't want to to them them about regular show so he lied "I-I uhh went to collage with Mordecai.." He lied.

Mordecai thought "you were that kid by himself at the way back huh?" He said.

Hunter smiled "YES! Yeah I am.." He lied again.

Mordecai smiled "well what's your name guy?" He asked.

"I'm hunter white.." He said cracking his back.

Mordecai stared at him "well you have nice feathers for robin..hunter." He said.

Hunter eyes began to wide "robin! What? I mean oh yeah thanks haha!" He said surprised and faked laughed.

Mordecai smiled "so you wanna go get some some coffee hunter?" He said.

Rigby looked closely at hunter "yeah hunter do you?" He said suspiciously.

Hunter smiled "oh hell yeah!" He said.

Hunter and Mordecai began walking "so you got anywhere to stay or a job?" Mordecai asked.

Hunter didn't smiled and forgot he didn't have anything "no..is there a opening at the park?" He asked.

Mordecai smiled "wow haha yeah just asked my boss benson.." He said.

Rigby saw hunter drop something and kept it In his pocket "I got you now hunter white..." He said with a evil look.

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed the story! I got hunter since it sounds exotic and dramatic...just like how this story is gonna be..soon. What did Rigby find? Will hunter ever go back?**

** Read later! I'll update soon! Review and follow please!**

**-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye**!


	2. Chapter 2 reverse love

**Hey guys well thanks for liking and favoriting my story...creating this given me the opportunity to write And let out my creativity...I was ready to quit but not yet... So enjoy...**

A few months have pass and hunter has gotten along with everyone from the park since he started working there now.

Rigby still thought hunter was finding something until he has the paper hunter dropped.

Hunter does not miss his own world and likes the regular show world.

Hunter and Mordecai had become some great friends and had alot in common.

One day afternoon it was break time, they headed over to the coffee shop.

They arrived and sat at their table.

Hunter looked around as it was his first time at the coffee shop "whoa this place looks better than I thought.." He said.

Rigby lifted up his eyebrow "looks huh?" He said.

Soon Eileen came over and smiled at each of them and looked at hunter "whoa who's this guy haha?" She said.

Mordecai looked at hunter "oh this is our new worker hunter." He explained.

Eileen shook his hand and took their orders.

They started talking for a while. Rigby was pissed that Mordecai wasn't giving him attention.

Rigby frowned "umm hey Mordecai are we still going to that new arcade?" He asked.

Mordecai smiled "aww sorry dude me and hunter are going to watch this new horror film..maybe next time dude.." He said.

Hunter looked around and spotted a beautiful red robin like him.

His eyes began to widen "whoa who's that?" He pointed out.

Mordecai turned his head to see the girl.

Mordecai responded "ohhhh someone has a crush huh? Go talk to her loverboy!" He said.

Hunter was nervous and slowly began to walk over.

Hunter looked at Mordecai who was telling him to continue as he tripped over and fall to the floor. The girl began to laugh and helped hunter up.

Hunter turned red "I-I uhh hi, thanks um I'm white..-I mean hunter..I'm hunter haha.." He said.

The girl blushed and smiled "haha hi I'm skyler.." He shook his hand.

They began talking for while and Mordecai kept watching to make sure he didn't do anything wrong.

Soon hunter came back,smiling and sat down. Mordecai gave him a look "well?" He said.

Hunter look sad for a moment "I don't think imma see for a while..because she gave me her digits!" He said excited.

Mordecai was surprised and high fived him "soo are you gonna ask her out?" He said.

Hunter looked her number "well I asked her to go watch a movie with me if you don't mind to reschedule?" He said.

Rigby overheard to conversation "oh Mordecai wouldn't mi d hunter..you go have some fun.." He said.

Mordecai raised his eyebrow as he knew something is up.

It was Friday night.

Hunter was Excited to meet with skyler again and didn't want to mess up.

Soon skyler came over and picked up hunter "hey hunter haha just wanted to pick you up.." She said.

Hunter didn't know why but he didn't care.

Hunter looked at his watch "it was 7:30 and I'm not ready." He said.

Mordecai was playing video games waiting for Rigby.

Skyler sat next to him "hey Mordecai.." She said.

Mordecai looked at her "umm hi..skyler right?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled "you wanna know a secret?" He said.

Mordecai didn't care and agreed.

Skyler leaned forward and kissed Mordecai "I like you more than hunter." She said.

Mordecai stood and total shock. Skyler heard hunter coming out.

Hunter smiled at Mordecai "okay see ya Mordecai.." He said as skyler blew a kiss to him.

Mordecai looked confused "what the f-"

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter...I would like if you reviewed and favorite the story please!**

**Imma go..I'll update soon**!


End file.
